


X's

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Breathplay, Chains, Gags, M/M, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, X-Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: This Junmyeon was much rougher than his Junmyeon, his grip too tight, leaving bruises on his skin, his kisses with a little more teeth.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66
Collections: Down to Business





	X's

**Author's Note:**

> Just me having a bit of fun with Hunniedae and Lolistar's under 1k smut challenge!

Yixing squirmed, gasping as Junmyeon straddled his waist, pinning his body to the mattress. His legs were spread too wide, chained to either side of the bed, his body an X shape across the satin sheets.

How fitting, it seemed as Junmyeon grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back to expose his throat.

“Jun-.”

Yixing made a garbled sound when a hard leather bit was shoved into his mouth, Junmyeon’s fingers dancing out of reach before he could clamp down on them.

“Mmmmh,” drool gathered beneath his tongue and Yixing tugged, causing the chains to jangle as he struggled.

This Junmyeon was much rougher than his Junmyeon, his grip too tight, leaving bruises on his skin, his kisses with a little more teeth.

Yixing gasped again, the sound muffled in the bit when teeth scraped across the back of his sensitive neck, digging just a little too hard.

“You’re so much more pliant than my baby,” not-Junmyeon murmured and Yixing let out a whimpering cry when he tugged at his hair, too hard to be pleasurable.

“He would never let me do this to him.”

The chains jangled again when Yixing found himself shoved face down into a pillow, snatching the breath from his lungs. He thrashed violently, panic beginning to bleed at the edges when not-Junmyeon refused to let up.

Just as he thought his lungs might give out, his head was yanked up and he sucked in air greedily, chest heaving.

“He’d fight harder too,” not-Junmyeon purred and Yixing yanked at his chains, wheezing, his teeth digging so hard into the bit that he thought he might crack one.

He turned his head, gasping as hands trailed along his back, digging into the dip at the base of his spine before curling around his ass.

Yixing yelped into the bit when not-Junmyeon grabbed a handful of his ass, squeezing hard enough for him to feel the bite of nails in his flesh.

“You like that,” not-Junmyeon’s grin was feral and Yixing’s scrambled mind struggled to remember his name. What had he called himself when Yixing discovered him?

“Call me Suho,” not-Junmyeon squeezed his ass once more and Yixing whined, his hips rutting weakly against the sheets.

Somehow, he was hard, his cock trapped between his body and the bed and it _hurt_ when not-Junmyeon, sorry, _Suho _reached around him to wrap fingers around his length, giving it an unforgiving squeeze.

“Maybe I’ll keep you,” Suho murmured, raking sharp fingernails down the meat of Yixing’s thighs.

A flash of panic spread through him when Yixing felt him thumb at his furled entrance roughly, almost dipping inside.

He squirmed and cried out when his hips were pushed down, the chains tightening, spreading his legs open further. Suho chuckled when he made a terrified sound at the strain on his limbs.

“Don’t worry, baby. If you’re anything like Lay, you’re flexible enough.”

Yixing wanted to cry out in protest when the chains moved once more, tugging hard on his strained muscles, but could only manage a few muffled grunts as the bit swelled to pin his tongue at the base of his mouth.

His legs trembled as Suho shifted to kneel between them.

“Pretty,” Suho murmured before a tongue flattened against his twitching hole, licking at his sensitive rim.

Yixing let out a cry of surprise and then one in pain when he moved, straining against his bonds.

He forced himself to keep still as Suho dipped his tongue inside, licking at his walls, humming against his ass casually.

A bite just above his entrance made him yelp and it seemed that only made Suho bolder, mouthing at the meat of his ass. Teeth tugged at his flesh and Yixing could only moan helplessly, his limbs shaking as Suho sucked multiple marks into white skin.

Junmyeon was not going to like that.

Junmyeon!

Yixing’s eyes snapped open and he shrieked in pain when his limbs jerked involuntarily against the unforgiving chains.

“Pwsh,” he pleaded when a finger pressed into his hole, dry. The pain burned like fire on his nerves and he sobbed, his hips twitching.

A hand wrapped around his cock and he moaned, sufficiently distracted as Suho stroked him up and down, occasionally scraping a fingernail against his scrotum to make him gasp.

“I’ll tell you one thing because you’re so sweet,” Suho murmured into his ear when Yixing let out a muffled scream at the second finger pushing into his entrance.

“Lay has your Junmyeon. And he’s going to have _so much_ fun with him.”

Yixing cried out in distress at the mere thought, even as his cock twitched at the image.

“Uhhmph!” He squirmed, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain that shot through his triceps.

Suho prodded at his prostate, pulling a loud moan from him, scissoring him open and Yixing twitched, his hips itching to thrust into his fist.

“Can you just see it? Your Junmyeon, pinned down just like this.”

Yixing wailed when he thumbed over his slit, digging his nail inside cruelly.

“With my Lay’s cock buried deep, deep inside him,” Suho whispered into his ear, moving to hover over Yixing’s thighs, his fingers pulling out.

Yixing protested, arching as the blunt tip of Suho’s cock pressed against his entrance, tantalizingly close, Suho’s fingers never stopping their movement up and down his length.

“He’d mark him up too. Leave his teeth marks and handprints all over his skin. Just like this.”

He pushed inside swiftly, dragging a muffled cry from Yixing’s throat.

Yixing’s eyes rolled back in his head, his cock jerking, Suho tightening his grip too late as white spilt all over his hand and onto the sheets.

“Ah,” Suho murmured, snapping his hips forward and Yixing screamed into the gag, thrashing as he rubbed at his oversensitive cock, pleasure exploding through his overstimulated body.

“My mistake. You’ll have to do that again.”

Yixing let out a muffled wail.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts or just asks on my Curious Cat [@VOlympianlove](https://curiouscat.me/VOlympianlove). or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). If you send me a prompt, I will write a drabble to it!


End file.
